Nothing
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jung Kook sangat bersyukur seseorang bernama panggilan V telah menolongnya dari orang-orang bejat. Oh, V mengajak Jung Kook berkunjung ke rumahnya! Tapi saat Jung Kook menatap kartu nama itu terasa janggal. Alamatnya... ah, mungkin di sekitaran sana./Yaoi FanFic! VKook/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Nothing**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, One Shoot, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Angst**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Rumit, belibet, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: VKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dapet wkt bantuin Mom nguras kulkas. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

BRUK!

" _Hei_! _Menjauh darinya_!" teriak seseorang yang membuat kegiatan 3 orang lainnya terhenti. Mereka menoleh sangar kemudian mendecih kesal meremehkan.

"Hei, Bung. Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya menjeda kegiatan kami, huh?" ucap salah seorang dari ketiga berandalan antah-barantah itu. Namja yang barusan berteriak menatapnya tajam.

" _Lepaskan dia_ , _atau kuhajar kalian_." desisan tajam keluar dari namja berambut oranye terang itu.

"Huh? Cih! Bisa apa kau namja kurus?" ledek satu dari yang lainnya.

Namja berambut oranye itu mendelik, menjadi awal ketiga orang lainnya menyerangnya. Hebatnya, hanya dalam waktu 2 menit ketiga namja so' kuat itu tumbang satu-persatu. Namja berambut oranye itu mendekat pada korban _bully_. Yah~ Ketiga orang itu mem- _bully_ seorang anak manusia yang mirip kelinci. Mungkin memang blasteran manusia dan kelinci. Atau... memang anak kelinci?

" _Hei_ , _neo gwaenchana_?" tanya namja berambut oranye itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Namja kelinci itu dengan ragu meraihnya dan berdiri.

"Nan gwaenchanayo. Gamsahamnida." jawab namja kelinci itu gugup. Masih agak takut, juga.

" _Jangan terlalu formal begitu_. _Naneun V imnida_. _Bangapta_." namja bersurai oranye itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum kotak yang menjadi khas-nya.

"Naneun Jeon Jung Kook imnida. Nado bangapta." respon si namja kelinci masih gugup.

" _Kajja_ , _kuantar kau pulang_." V menarik tangan Jung Kook cepat untuk berjalan berdampingan.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **JUNG KOOK POV**

Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Masih agak gugup dan takut. Tautan tangan kami sudah terlepas saking aku gugupnya. Sial, kenapa juga aku seperti orang yang sakit jantung begini? Degupannya sulit kukontrol.

Aku melirik syal kotak-kotak hitam dan merah milik V. Syal itu sangat panjang hingga menjuntai ke tanah.

"Mianh, gara-gara aku kau jadi berkelahi. Apa sakit?" tanyaku agak khawatir, seingatku ia terpukul cukup keras. Hei, V itu anak orang. Aku melukai anak orang secara tidak langsung. V menoleh dan tersenyum.

" _Ani_ , _nan gwaenchanayo_. _Aku tidak sakit sama sekali_." aku menatapnya meminta kekujuran. " _Jinjja_!" baiklah, itu cukup. Aku menatap ke depan.

"Eee... V Hyung, syalmu menjuntai ke tanah." peringatku, mungkin saja ia tak sadar. Dan aku harap aku tidak salah panggil, karena V terlihat lebih tua dariku.

" _Eoh_ , _ne_. _Gwaenchana_. _Aku sengaja_." kali ini aku memandangnya heran. " _Wae_? _It's my style_." aku menghembuskan nafas tak mengerti. Membuat kepulan uap hangat di depanku. Musim dingin ini cukup dingin dan V Hyung terlalu memakai bahan tipis di luar sini. Apa ia tak kedinginan?

Kulitnya putih-pucat dan manik matanya hitam legam. Rambutnya diwarnai seberani itu dengan mata sipit yang indah. Bibir tebalnya terlihat mempertampan wajahnya. Dia tinggi meski kurus dengan pipi tirus. Agak aneh. Orang ini agak aneh menurutku.

"Kenapa Hyung menolongku?" tanyaku membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia menoleh dan menatapku ramah.

" _Aku hanya kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan_. _Dan aku melihatmu di sela-sela bangunan toko_. _Ah_ , _banyak orang-orang bejat seperti itu_." jawabnya. Dan anehnya ia tidak bertanya kenapa aku bisa ada dalam keadaan seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin agar aku nyaman atau memang ia orang yang cuek tidak mau tahu urusan orang lain?

Aku kembali melirik untaian syal-nya yang sudah penuh dengan kristal-kristal salju lembut yang menempel. Aku meraihnya dan membersihkannya dari salju. Langkah kami terhenti dan ia hanya menatapku tak mengerti.

" _Tidak perlu_ , _Kookkie_." gumamnya. Hei, jangan bilang wajahku memerah hanya karena ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"Syalmu terkena salju dan menyapu jalanan, Hyung. Nanti kotor." ucapku. "Aku pegang saja, ne?"

" _Eh_? _Aku bukan seorang mempelai yeoja_. _Lagipula aku tidak keberatan dengan ini_. _Dengan syal ini menyapu jalan_ , _jadi tidak akan ada orang yang kesulitan berjalan ataupun tergelincir karena salju_." ucapnya ringan. Aku hanya pasrah dan melepas syal itu dari genggamanku. Kami kembali berjalan hingga bertemu pada sebuah perempatan dan ia menghentikan langkahnya membuatku menatapnya. " _Ah_ , _Kookkie_. _Mianhnae_. _Aku baru ingat aku punya urusan_. _Aku pikir aku hanya bisa mengantarmu hingga sini_." ucapnya yang ntah kenapa membuatku kecewa.

"Eoh, gwaenchana. Lagi pula rumahku sudah dekat dari sini. Hanya tinggal belok kiri."

" _Rumahku belok kanan_. _Yah_ ~ _Sekitaran sanalah_. _Tapi_ , _kau bisa datang ke rumahku_. _Ini kartu namaku_." ia memberikan kartu namamya. Dan aku menatap lekat alamat yang tertera di sana. " _Jika kau tersesat_ , _tanyakan pada orang sekitar atas nama Kim Tae Hyung_."

"Aku pikir nama Hyung, V."

" _Orang_ - _orang banyak yang memanggilku begitu_. _Jadi sebaiknya kau juga memanggilku begitu agar lebih mudah mencariku_." alasannya yang membuatku mengangguk mengerti. " _Jika ada apa_ - _apa panggil namaku 3 kali_. _Terserah yang mana saja_. _Setelah itu aku akan datang padamu_. _Dan kau bisa ceritakan apapun padaku_." aku terkekeh.

"Hyung seperti hantu, saja. Arraseo. Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung." ucapku dan ia mengangguk dan mulai berbelok kearah rumahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Aku balik tersenyum dan membalik arah menuju rumahku. Jika boleh jujur, aku tertarik dengannya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengan V Hyung. Rasanya sangat rindu dan hari ini aku berniat ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya aku agak janggal dengan alamat ini. Ini kan alamat... ah, mungkin di sekitaran sana.

Tidak terasa aku berjalan dan aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendongak menatap ke depan.

"Astaga!" dan seketika aku terkejut saat tersesat di sebuah gerbang pemakaman. Aku menoleh ke sana-kemari hingga seorang namja paruh baya mendekatiku dengan senyum ramah. "Joseonghamnida, apa anda tahu alamat ini? Atas nama Kim Tae Hyung."

"Oh, V~ah?" aku tersenyum senang lalu mengangguk. "Ye, lewat sini. Ikuti aku."

Aku benar-benar bingung saat namja paruh baya itu mengantarku ke sini dan berpamitan padaku. Aku menggeleng tak mengerti dan mulai menelisik batu nisan di hadapanku.

"Kim Tae Hyung, astaga!" aku hampir terlonjak kaget saat membaca tulisan di batu nisan itu.

Aku mendekati batu nisan itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Ada foto kecil seorang namja dengan senyum kotaknya. Aku mengambil bingkainya dan mengamatinya.

Senyuman yang sama seperti V Hyung. Apa Kim Tae Hyung dan V Hyung itu berbeda? Tapi setelah aku mengingat lagi perkataan terakhir V Hyung aku menggeleng. Mereka orang yang sama. Aku kembali menatap foto itu. Di sini rambut namja itu masih sama hitamnya dengan rambutku. Hitam legam, sangat serasi dengan manik matanya, sama seperti V Hyung. Sepertinya dengan berat hati kusimpulkan jika memang benar ini V Hyung yang kucari.

Aku menatap batu nisan itu. Rasa bersalah ntah kenapa mendera hatiku. Baru seminggu aku tak bertemu dengannya tapi... kenapa ia sudah... Aku melirik tahun kematiannya dan seketika tubuhku menegang. Ia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Berarti... yang minggu lalu itu... apa? Apa maksudnya?

Dan aku baru menyadari jika ada syal bermotif kotak hitam dan merah di batu nisan itu. Aku mengambilnya dan memandangnya dengan mata yang tiba-tiba memanas. Ini syal yang V Hyung pakai minggu lalu. Aku menoleh ke segala arah, tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Sebenarnya apa artinya ini?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pesannya. Iya, panggil namanya.

"V Hyung~ V Hyung... V Hyung." aku menutup mataku membuat genangan air pada mata itu membuat anak sungai di pipi tirusku. Aku sadar tubuhku agak bergetar menahan isakan. Oh, ayolah. Ini bukan akhir dunia. Tapi ntah kenapa rasanya, dalam seketika hatiku hampa.

Aku terhenyak saat seseorang mengambil syal yang kupegang. Aku mendongak dan mematung di tempat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

" _Mianh_ , _ini punyaku_. _Jika aku kedinginan bagaimana_ , _Kookkie_?" godanya dan seketika aku mengerjap. " _Uljimma_..."

"V Hyung..." bisikku tak percaya. Namja bersurai oranye itu kini di depan mataku. Tengah membenahi syal super panjangnya seperti style-nya.

" _Nah_ , _selamat datang di rumahku_ , _Kookkie_ ~"

 **JUNG KOOK POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n. Eotthae? Review, please... ^^**


End file.
